girlsfrontlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Registration
This section covers registration for GIRLS' FRONTLINE. OVERVIEW Currently there are two servers - DIGITALSKY (Publisher) and bilibili (Licensed Publisher). At the moment (NOV.24.2016) both servers do not have gameplay differences other than billing method and customer support availability. SETUP Download *Access the DIGITALSKY or bilibiliGIRLS' FRONTLINE Official Site Download the Android APK (安卓) or access the iTunes store page for the iOS version (DigitalSky only) Installation and Update Step2new.jpg|Game update page Step3.jpg|Login screen #After installation and launch, the game will download any available updates. #After updates are finished downloading/installing, tap anywhere to enter the login screen. *Future updates are downloaded on game launch, aside from major updates which require an APK re-download. SERVER SELECT Select a server to register / login on. Digisky_serverlist.jpg|DIGITALSKY servers are named around firearms. (E.G. HK416・Kar98k etc.) Bilibili_serverlist.jpg|bilibili servers are named bilibili followed by a number. (E.G. bilibili 8 etc.) After server selection and tapping the enter game button, the registration/login prompt should appear. Registration procedure will be covered in the next section. *'IMPORTANT' Data is only saved on the specific server registered on. Logging into a different server from the one originally registered will prompt an in-game name re-entry, other effects unknown for now. REGISTRATION Registration procedure will be explained via a sequenced slideshow. DIGITALSKY Registration= Digisky_loginpopup.png|Tapping Account-Password login shows login and registration options Digisky_guestprompt.png|Guest account only saves progress on the local device (No server-side data save) Digisky_loginpopup2_new.png|Account-Password login form Digisky_phonereg_new.png|Phone registration form Digisky_emailreg_new.png|Email registration form Digisky_verif_email.png|Example verification email Digisky_loginpopup3_new.png|After registration, it should automatically login. *DIGITALSKY phone number registration is only valid for Mainland-China phone numbers. *Guest accounts can be upgraded to a standard account while retaining progress. iOS Registration Chinese Apple ID is required for iOS registration - Otherwise the registration process identical to Android. The following steps can be followed if there are no Apple IDs currently signed into on device #After accessing the app page and tapping download, it will give an option to use an existing ID or a new one. #Select 'Create New Apple ID' as it allows region choosing and bypasses billing info input for free apps, allowing 'None' to be selected as payment option when creating this new ID. #This also requires an actual address and ZIP/Area code. *E.G. Region: Jiangsu, Province: Shanghai, ZIP code: 200000, Area Code: 21 (The rest of the phone number can be random as long as the Area Code is correct) |-| bilibili Registration= Login_popup_1.png|Login form Phonereg_popup.png|Phone registration Account_reg_popup.png| Account Registration *An existing bilibili account used on http://www.bilibili.com/ can be used to login. *Guest accounts can be upgraded to a standard account while retaining progress. (Phone only, no email upgrade option) *Registered account name is not the in-game name. ---- The following foreign regions are supported for bilibili phone registration *中国大陆 - Mainland China *澳门特区 - Macao Special Administrative Region *台湾 - Taiwan *美国 - USA *香港 - Hong Kong *比利时 - Belgium *澳大利亚 - Australia *法国 - France *加拿大 - Canada *日本 - Japan *新加坡 - Singapore *韩国 - Korea *马来西亚 - Malaysia After successful registration and login, this screen should appear *This is the in-game name (Commander) name submission form. *Only English and Chinese characters are allowed. Once confirmed, this name cannot be changed. MISC *If a "帐户名已存在" popup appears, then the account name is already taken. *To enter Chinese/Japanese names on the in-game name submission, a corresponding keyboard language app on the device is needed. Category:Getting Started